Musical Justice
by EmberSun
Summary: a collection of one shots about the team playing music or singing or bother! weather its just one person or as a group!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi! yes yes i know i should be working on my other fic but this came to me so o well. i'm not really sure where this came from but here it is! hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Piano

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and Robin had Mount justice to himself. M'ggan was at a birthday party for one of her school friends, Wally was grounded for braking his aunts treadmill, Zatanna and Artemis were out shopping, and Kaldur was at the beach teaching SuperBoy how to swim. Robin still couldn't get over the fact that Cabmas hadn't given him that knowledge.

He stopped by the kitchen and garbed a bottle of water and then made his way to conference room 7. Instead of a table and chairs like the other conference rooms had, there was a piano. Black Canary had let M'ggan put a piano in the room since the Martian girl wanted to learn how to play for a school talent show last month. she had only spent three days with the piano be for she discovered that the kazoo was much easier. So the piano sat in conference room 7 completely forgotten by the rest of the team.

Robin sat down at the piano and stretched his fingers. He had learned to play the piano a long time ago, Alfred had tough him when he first came to live at the manor. He liked to play the piano at Mount Justice whenever no one was around. Robin took a deep breath and began to play. His hands moved over the piano keys like it was second nature. He closed he's eyes and really got in to the music.

* * *

"That was fun Artemis! We should do that more often." Zatanna said as they parked there motorcycles. "Yeah it was. I still cant believe the deal you got on thous shoes!"

The girls talked and laughed as they made their way back to Artemis's room, witch happened to be right across the hall from conference room 7. "Hey did you leave your radio on?" Zatanna asked when they heard the piano music. "Nope." Artemis said looking around for the source of the music. "Then where is it coming from?" Zatanna wondered. They stopped out side the door to Artemis's room. "It sounds like its coming from... there." Artemis pointed to the room across the hall. "We have a piano?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah. M'ggan tried to learn to play once. Maybe she finally got the hang of it."

"Finally got the hang of what?" M'ggan asked as she walked up to Zatanna and Artemis. "Wait M'ggan your not the one playing the piano?" Artemis asked the green girl. "No. I've been at a party all day." "Then who is playing?" Zatanna said and silently opened the door.

They were all surprised to find Robin at the piano. 'Wow he is really good.' M'ggan telepathically said. 'I didn't know Robin played the piano!' Artemis exclaimed through the mind link. 'He will never cease to amaze me.' Zatanna said, making Artemis smile. 'O so he amazes you?' she said to the sorcerer in a teasing tone. 'Wait I didn't mean it like that.'

The girls were so caught up in there conversation that they didn't realize that Robin had stopped play and was looking at them. He had no idea what they were telepathically talking about. Zatanna was blushing, Artemis had on a cheeky smile, and M'ggan was gigging. He decided he didn't want to know and silently slipped exited the room unnoticed bye the group.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. **

**please review and let me know what you think! also let me now if you have and ideas for other chapter! **

**(^.^) BIG HUG FOR Y'ALL! **


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Yeah it's been for ever since I added to this story, so here you are! I hope you guys like this. Also I typed this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes and typos. =) Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own yj. **

* * *

How to Survive Wally and his Music:

It was a quiet day at the cave. Super boy was watching static M'ggan sitting next to him on the couch. Kaldur was in one of the arm chairs reading, Robin was at the table working on his laptop, and I sate in the other arm chair cleaning my arrows. It was nice and peaceful, and we all loved the undisturbed silence. Little did we know that it was about to get disturbed heavy on the dis. Wow I'm spending to much time with Robin! Any way back to the story. So we were all just sitting there when wally comes in.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what I found while I was cleaning my room!" He shouted in excitement. "Wait since when do you ever clean that place?" Robin asked looking up at the speedster. "Well if your not going to guess then I'll just tell you!" Wally said ignoring Robin's comment. "O joy." I said sarcastically. "What did you find Wally?" M'ggan asked genuinely interested. "I found my old violin!" He said happily. I heard a sharp intake of breath come from Robin who was not far from me. I looked over to the bird and saw that he had an expression of dread on his face. I raised an eye brow at him. "I did not know that you play an instrument my friend." Kaldur said putting down his book. "O yeah! I'm really good to!" He told us. I heard another sound from Robin , but this time it was a quiet laugh. It was so quiet only me and super boy heard it. "Oh I would love to hear you pay!" M'ggan said happily. "Well luckily for you I just happened to bring it with me! It's in the other room I'll go get it!" With that he sped out of the room.

I jumped as something hit my head. "Ow!" I looked at the small black box that had hit me. I looked around and saw Robin throw an I identical box at super boy.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He was about yo answer when Wally ran back in the room with a violin case in hand. "Here it is!" He announced. "Just let me get it out." He set the case down on the floor and bent down to pull the instrument out if it's case. As soon as Wally's head was down Robin throw another small black box to Kaldur, and one to M'ggan. Confused I opened the small box in my hand, and smiled at what I saw. Inside the box was a pair of ear plugs. I looked back up at Robin and raise an eyesore. I was wasn't the only one. He then pulled out a pair of ear plugs and put them in his ears. He then motioned for us to do the same. Then the room was filled with a horrible searching sound, and I understood the reason for the earplugs. I quickly pushed the small things into my ears and smiled when I couldn't hear Wally's so called good playing.

I smiled at Robin and he smiled back. I guess that this was the only way to survive Wally's music.

* * *

**alright there you go! =) hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for other chapters just let me know in your review or pm me. =)**

**Please review! 3 **


End file.
